Romancing the Commander
by snipershezz
Summary: Written from my Remediation project for MED104. Rewritten the Tango Cut Scene from the Citadel DLC from Garrus Vakarian's POV.


I walked into the club, nervous as hell. This plan I had was either going to go perfectly or fail miserably, but I was never one for not going all in on something, probably why I'm always losing at Vega's weekly poker game. I spotted Jane leaning against a table; she was wearing that little black leather dress, the one that set off all her curves. _Spirits she looks amazing._

I tried to appear confident as I strode up to the table, as I sat down she smiled.

"So a turian on shore leave. You come here often?" She looked past me for a second; I stifled the urge to turn around as she stared someone down before looking back at me.

"Is this that ah first date thing we talked about?" I asked, shifting nervously. _Come on man get it together. She's not going to beat you up in front of the whole club for trying to do something romantic right? _The other side of me was nodding profusely thinking, _yes she would, you're dating Commander Jane Shepard bane of the Reapers you twit! _I shook myself as she nodded. "Got it." I replied awkwardly, I felt a bit silly for playing this game, but it _had_ sound like fun at the time. "Yes. Yeah. Oh, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam." She grinned at my awkwardness. "Scenery's not bad either." I joked as I looked around. She glared at me. _Shit!_ "Though the view in front of me is even better." I backpedalled fast, not wanting to make her mad. She made a noncommittal noise.

"That's supposed to melt a girl's heart?"

"No, but this voice is…" I grinned and leaned forwards, "I'm Garrus Vakarian. Codename: Archangel. All round turian bad boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy." _Oh Spirits did I really just say that? That was… just awful!_ She stared at me expectantly. "Also I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?"

"Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy." She smirked. I raised a brow plate.

"Shepard huh? I might have heard a few things about you."

"Oh? Flatter me." I smirked and leaned forward, _time to lay on the charm!_

"Word is your smart, sexy, a wicked shot. Also you kill Reapers on the side too." She leant back.

"Uh-huh and do most girls fall for that?" The music I'd arranged with the DJ started up in the background. _Ok that's my queue._ I shifted gracelessly as I racked my brains for something else to say.

"Well, sure. You know, this voice, and uh… and uh. I'm running out of banter here, Jane." _Real smooth Vakarian!_ She finally took pity on me.

"Make it up. Remember we just met." She whispered. I nodded.

"Right, I mean… Yeah, all the girls fall for it." I slid from the seat and grasped her hand. "Let me show you…" She fought me as I dragged her to the dance floor

"What are you doing?" She demanded. I grinned.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Oh, no. No-no-no-no… No!" I pulled her gently to me; she was stiff in her movements as we began to sway slowly. I almost laughed at the panicked look plastered on her face. Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel, destroyer of the Collectors was _terrified_. Hopefully the Reapers never discovered that the bane of their existence could be reduced to a quivering mass with some music and a dance floor then we'd all be doomed.

"Been taking lessons on the side." I smirked, she glared half-heartedly. I could almost hear her planning revenge on my unsuspecting dance teacher.

"You're going to pay for this later!" She growled.

Despite the initial protest, she was starting to enjoy herself, loosening up a bit. It was wonderful to be so close to her, we never touched much in public unless it was to pull the other away from certain death but then that was our life. I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the universe but by her side. As we snaked our way around the dance floor, I smiled,

"Promises, promises." I dropped my voice an octave; it was no secret between us that my voice turned her on. Something about having that power over my mate sent was a heady feeling then again everything about Shepard was addictive. I spun her around; enjoying this more than I thought I would as we came to a stop she slid her leg up to my hip spur. _What a little renegade!_ My mandibles flickered into a grin. She raised her delicate eyebrow in challenge. _Alright Jane, you asked for it! _I took her minuscule weight against me and stepped back into a raunchy move, that Vega had described 'gets all the chicks goin'!'.

I heard a collective awed sound, glancing from the corner of my eye I noticed the dance floor was empty and a number of people had gathered to watch us. Apparently a human-turian couple is enough to cause a scene, even on the Citadel. We were very different, I surmised, humans were all soft and pliant, turians have a protective exoskeleton of plates. I remember Ashley had once referred to me as a '6 foot 9 dinosaur lizard bird'. I was taken from my thoughts as Jane laughed with joy during another spin.

"Now you're getting it." I whispered. I saw through the corner of my eye, James had made his way to the front of the crowd, his face critical, my stance probably wasn't quite right. I smirked; he'd be surprisingly dedicated to the project never letting up til my tango was flawless. 'If it's for our Commander can't be nothing less than perfect, she's a hard woman to talk to let alone woo. It'd be like romancing a stone.' He'd said. I had just shrugged and told him it's all part of my charm. He'd snorted at that.

Shepard had spotted James as well; a critical look crossed her face. _Oh dear, I think we're busted Vega._ As we spun closer to the crowd I took in the pure happiness on Jane's face, it was magical, I'd done that, I'd put that look there. Some days I still couldn't believe it was all real, that she was. _Spirits I love you so much it hurts woman. _On the latest turn she spun out of my grasp and ended up in front of Vega. _Please don't punch him. _I couldn't see her face but James made a noise of approval. I grinned before growling playfully and dragging her back to me. The crowd burst into laughter and we shared a smile.

As the music wound up and I spun her one last time and dipped her back, she threw her head back in a moment of theatrical performance for the crowd and they applauded loudly.

"So tell me: Think a girl would fall for that?" I couldn't hold in the smug feeling.

"Oh, hell yes." She was breathless as she spoke. "I see you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use." She remarked, as I pulled her up and looked into her emerald eyes. I smirked.

"You know it." I dropped my voice into that sensual growl I knew she loved. "And it gets even better when you try it in bed." She beamed at me. _Romancing the stone my narrow turian ass! Scoped and dropped!_


End file.
